


je suis le printemps (or I will be for you)

by iamleavingthisfandom



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Blowjobs, Existential Crisis, M/M, Painter!Merlin, Romance, modern!AU, using paint in a sexual situation
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-06-08 20:47:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6872758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamleavingthisfandom/pseuds/iamleavingthisfandom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>У Артура 173 кинка на Мерлина. Он считал.</p>
            </blockquote>





	je suis le printemps (or I will be for you)

**Author's Note:**

> Я, короче, того, э, ничего не знаю, я улиточка. 
> 
> Буду рад, если оставите отзывы, если нет - ну что же поделаешь. Если это вообще кто-то прочитает, м-да. 
> 
> Зашел в фандом и меня что-то унесло. Короче, зачем сдавать экзамены, если можно заниматься хернёй. 
> 
> Название - отсылка к песне Morcheeba - I am the Spring. 
> 
> Love to all of you, dearies <3
> 
> Энивэй, на фикбуке это можно найти вот здесь - https://ficbook.net/readfic/4387293

Артур сидит и никак не может сосредоточиться на отчётах, дедлайны которых подходят так близко, что дышат драконами на дорогую ткань шёлкового шейного платка. С досадой он взъерошивает волосы руками, пробует размассировать виски, сконцентрировать все свои мысли на расходах и доходах за год. Только вот цифры мелькают у него перед глазами крохотными феями с шуршащими крыльями и отказываются показываться, оставляя только мягкое свечение за собой, всё больше запутывая его. 

А всё эти чёртовы скулы, будь они прокляты и отданы псам ада.

 _Хотя нет_. Артур никогда никому бы не отдал ни Мерлина, ни его скулы. Он _его_ и только его, и эти совершенно сводящие с ума скулы, с выступающими костями, совершенно очаровательные, когда Мерлин улыбается, острые молнии, когда он серьёзен, они дразнят только Артура, и никому другому не позволено их касаться. Их целовать. Оставлять на них непристойности, прилежно выведенные его языком, и слова любви, прошептанные в момент нежности. Только Артур может заботливо сцеловывать с них слёзы Мерлина, держа его в руках после очередного тяжёлого вечера, дня, месяца. Как и гладить их большим пальцем, пока Мерлин невинно смотрит вверх на него, почти давясь его членом. Или кончать на них, содрогаясь в конвульсиях от одного из самых сильных оргазмов он когда-либо испытывал. Впрочем, у него с Мерлином всегда так.

У Артура 173 кинка на Мерлина. Он считал. 

Скулы где-то на одном уровне с его открытыми чисто-океанными глазами. Такими глубокими и доверяющими, что Артур матерится и прижимает Мерлина к себе ближе, обнимает его, будто хочет вместить того всего в своё сердце и защищать от окружающего мира всем, что у него только есть. Такими честными, что Артур вздрагивает каждый раз, когда он смотрит в них и не может сказать о том, что чувствует, потому что боится. И говорит, а потом никак не останавливается, пока, опустошённый, не свалится в объятия Мерлина. 

А Мерлин только чуть загадочно и скромно улыбается, как умеет только он, и почти отстранённо гладит Артура по волосам, пока тот ни черта не понимает, но подаётся в ласку и мерно дышит в плечо своего парня. А когда он успокаивается, Мерлин каким-то грёбанным способом это _чувствует_ , будто Артур для него не то что открытая книга – детская книжка со сказкой для трёхлетних. Если уж Мерлина сравнивать с книгой, то, как бы Артур ни хотел сказать, что он его знает, на самом деле, он справочник по чёртовой квантовой механике. Бесконечно доброй, очень милой, до сводящего с ума горячей квантовой механике.

Когда Мерлин начинает медленно осыпать его шею поцелуями, падающими солнечными зайчиками на его тёплую гладкую кожу, Артур чувствует себя слишком устало и легко и произносит свои мысли вслух. Не останавливаясь, Мерлин усмехается и хмыкает в чувствительное место, отчего по его губам идёт вибрация, и Артур старается унять дрожь в плечах ( _усмешка Мерлина – кинк номер 24_ ), и шепчет, что сказки не так уж и просты, что в них гораздо больше смысла, чем кажется на первый взгляд. Артур иногда чувствует себя немного глупым рядом с Мерлином, но его спасает совершенный инфантилизм его парня. Правда, тогда он чувствует себя до глупого очарованным и, наверное, не может связать двух слов.

Сегодня Мерлин приезжает домой с растрёпанными волосами ( _кинк номер 65_ ), с шейным платком, который подарил ему Артур, вместо своего обычного ( _платок Мерлина – кинк номер 109; Мерлин в любом шейном платке – 42; Мерлин, носящий вещи, подаренные ему Артуром – 21; засос, виднеющийся из-под платка – 10_ ) и с плутовской улыбкой и чёртиками в глазах протягивает Артуру картонный стаканчик из кафешки за углом. 

Конечно, он уже знает, что там какао, такое, какое даже в той кофейне умеет готовить только Мерлин. Оно тоже в его списке кинков. На 35 месте. 

Артур встаёт из-за стола, подходит к Мерлину и, предварительно взяв какао, чтобы его удивительно неуклюжий парень его не разлил, притягивает его к себе, рисуя руны на его губах своим языком. Он не планирует ничего такого, но руки Мерлина будто сами по себе соединяются за его шеей и притягивают его ближе, а его губы податливо распахиваются, словно ворота в новый (лучший) мир. Отставив какао на ближайшую горизонтальную поверхность, Артур зарывается пальцами в непослушные волосы своего парня, целуя его глубоко, будто выпивая всё его существо. Он боится издать лишний звук, как будто это разрушит иллюзию момента, но при этом отчаянно хватается за Мерлина и пытается дотронуться до всего, до чего может дотянуться: одна рука отправляется исследовать уже вдоль и поперёк знакомую территорию его плеч, ключиц и впадинки между ними. Артур хочет знать Мерлина настолько хорошо, чтобы он смог нарисовать его карту, если вдруг понадобится. Он не хочет никогда отпускать Мерлина, не хочет спускать с него взгляда, не хочет видеть ничего другого до конца своей жизни. 

Артур в ужасе от того, насколько он пропал. Он до сих пор не всегда понимает своего парня с причудами, иногда не может угадать, что тот сделает, часто не может сказать, что тот думает. Но одно точно: он утонул в чистейшем омуте его глаз и взлетел в небо в небо того же цвета уже давно. 

Он не понимает, когда точно это произошло. Может, когда он впервые увидел картины, которые пишет Мерлин, и понял, что знает их до единой детали, понимает, что значит любой мазок кисти и с абсолютной уверенностью может заявить, что они бесценны. Может, когда первое свидание Мерлин со своей чёртовой необыкновенностью устроил в лучшей закрытой коллекции картин Парижа, куда Артур не мог пробраться ни бизнесом, ни журналистикой. Дерьмо, да они даже не живут во Франции. Может, когда у Мерлина случилась такая паническая атака, что Артур чуть сам не свихнулся, и осознал в порыве беспокойства, что без этого придурка жить уже не смог бы. 

На самом деле, он никак не может сказать, когда он совершенно помешался на этом черноволосом хаосе. Но Артур точно знает, что если ему придётся разойтись с Мерлином, он скорее выколет себе глаза, потому что сама мысль не увидеть больше его и его картины ( _кинк номер 7_ ) шепчет ему, что лучше тогда уж не видеть ничего. 

Похоронённый в тепле рук Мерлина Артур чуть тяжело дышит, боясь сделать даже движение своими голосовыми связками, пока Мерлин не издаёт короткий полустон в поцелуй ( _стонущий Мерлин – кинк номер 28, всхлипывающий от наслаждения и неудовлетворения Мерлин – 6_ ). Он забывает обо всём после этого звука, сжимая парня так, что впору его раздавить, как будто хочет ускорить их диффузию и всё-таки объединиться в одно тело и одну душу, несмотря ни на что. 

Когда через миллион лет, которые пролетают мимо них сверкающими сверхновыми, кометами и фотонами, избегая прикосновения к двум переплетённым людям, живущим одной жизнью, поцелуй прекращается, они возвращаются в одну из своих реальностей, обоим кажется, что не прошло и минуты. Мерлин держится за Артура, будто он может случайно выскользнуть из объятий и улететь, но совершенно этого не хочет. Он по-доброму и тепло смеётся, отчего Артур чувствует совершенный тарарам где-то у себя в груди, будто любовь, которую он чувствует, конденсирует и материализуется, растекается по его телу, и он скоро лопнет, потому что вся эта любовь в него никак не может поместиться. 

– Я был дома пять часов назад, – с нежностью в голосе говорит Мерлин, поглаживая щёку Артура кончиками пальцев. Тот не удерживается и прижимается губами к его скуле, очерчивая её силуэт, рисуя невидимыми красками на живом холсте.

– А кажется, что все полторы тысячи лет, – улыбается Артур в ответ на улыбку Мерлина, сияющую ярче, чем солнце, так, что приходится закрывать глаза. Сконденсировавшаяся любовь разливается по его телу тяжёлой золотой жидкостью. Она тёплая ровно настолько, чтобы не обжечь, и сладко-тяжёлая до того, что сжимает всё где-то в районе солнечного сплетения, концентрируясь именно там, словно планируя вырваться потоком, пожирая всё вокруг и начиная прекрасный новый мир. Почему-то никакого золота вокруг Артур не видит, но прекрасный новый мир мгновенно приходит в существование. Весна – это совершенно особая магия, неподвластная даже магии Земли. А любовь – её великое таинство, которое не раскрывается даже жрецам старой религии, но понятно любому влюблённому. 

Мерлин снова берёт какао с того, что оказывается шкафчиком для обуви в прихожей и снова протягивает его Артуру. Ему почему-то кажется не очень нормальной поза Мерлина, такая, что стакан какао находится между ними и не забирает у Артура возможности оставить лёгкий поцелуй на губах Мерлина, что тот и делает, но всё же _находится ровно между ними_ , и Артуру это не нравится. 

Хотя к чёрту всё. Когда это Мерлин и слово «нормальное» использовались так близко в утвердительном предложении? Если только это не был сарказм, должно быть, с этого момента прошли как минимум тысячи лет, потому что люди, рождённые после 3783 года до н.э. должны бы понимать, что это не может быть ничего, кроме галлюцинаций. 

Артур делает первый глоток какао, не прерывая визуального контакта с Мерлином, который пристально смотрит на него, с улыбкой, но его глаза серьёзны. У Артура есть то, что он предпочитает называть суперспособностью: он помнит каждую чашку какао, которую ему сделал Мерлин. Вкус, текстура, точное время, место, его собственный комментарий, лицо Мерлина, поцелуй после. Мерлин шутит, что ему нужно делать Артуру какао, когда тот готовится к презентациям на работе, но на самом деле после какао, приготовленного Мерлином, Артуру хочется только целовать его до конца света, а потом продолжить целовать его в течение всего Апокалипсиса и не прекращать, пока их мышцы не перестанут работать. 

Корица. Намёк на анис, почти неуловимый. Апельсиновая цедра. Шот эспрессо? Он пристально смотрит на Мерлина. В начале их отношений, они не были самой коммуникабельной парой, и научились понимать маленькие вещи друг о друге. Теперь обычно это не было такой проблемой, но иногда приходили моменты, когда проще было передать что-то таким образом, чем пытаться это объяснить. 

– Уже весна, Мерлин, – шепчет Артур, поднося руку Мерлина к своим губам и целуя костяшки его пальцев. Они стоят близко, так близко... между ними снова нет и пары сантиметров. Он понимает, но не знает, что он может сделать, чтобы Мерлин почувствовал весну, как он сейчас. – Достаточно выйти на улицу. 

– Я хочу весны _здесь_ , – тихо и очень аккуратно произносит парень, всё ещё привыкающий к этой реальности, где они действительно пытаются говорить, особенно с тем, как он ярко видит их в других реальностях. Мерлин, который открыто говорит о том, чего он хочет, это кинк Артура под номером 19.

– Покажи мне? – просит-предлагает Артур, следуя за Мерлином, когда тот берёт ео за руку и идёт к своей мастерской, которая здесь не более, чем комната на чердаке. Они пробираются меж картин, сваленных между собой, проданных и почему-то всё ещё находящихся здесь, обещанных, свободных, не продающихся. Кажется, что в какой-то момент этих картин и реальностей станет столько, что они начнут становиться порталами. При этой мысли Артур старается держаться подальше от каждой картины, всё ещё обожая их до глубины души. С другой стороны, как он может не любить их, их ведь написал Мерлин.

На новой картине они сидят вдвоём под деревом, видимо, в их средневековой реальности. Голова Мерлина лежит на коленях у Артура. Артур склоняется над ним, улыбаясь. Они потеряны во времени и счастливы, и что-то в его груди болит, выжимая из себя каплю какого-то очень тяжёлого элемента и выплёвывает её в мир. Артур будто бы начинает летать.

Он не отпускает руку Мерлина и всё так же матерится вполголоса, обнимая его. А тот жмётся к нему взъерошенным птенчиком, и что Артуру делать, кроме как положить ладони на его скулы и оставить мягкий поцелуй под кончиком его губ? Он, может, не понимает, как именно начать весну в их квартирке на этаже чуть выше неба, но он хорошо понимает, чего хочет Мерлин. 

– Пойдём, - просто говорит он, пропуская руку через свои волосы и прикусывая кончик языка. По привычке. 

Но что его каждый раз изумляет заново, с тех пор, как они начались в любом из миров, это то, как Мерлин всегда, несмотря ни на что, следует за ним. Что бы ни произошло, куда бы они ни шли, они это или не они, их образы или их тени, их отголоски, изменённые миром или квинтессенция их сущностей, Мерлин всегда почти такой же. Артур, наверное, тоже. 

В спальне Артур укладывает Мерлина на кровать и ложится рядом, первым делом снова целуя костяшки его пальцев, вечно покрытые либо корицей, смешанной с молотым кофе, либо красками. Он не двигается со своего места, просто целует костяшки пальцев Мерлина поочерёдно. Обычно всё проходит не так... чувственно, обычно это гораздо более физическое с первого мгновения, но сейчас Артуру хочется растянуть этот момент. Вскоре, впрочем, Мерлин перекатывается на кровати и ложится на своего парня. Он садится на его бёдра, первым делом снимая с себя шейный платок и рубашку. Артур не двигается. 

Мерлин наклоняется к нему и опирается на ладони над его плечами. Дыхание Артура даёт моментальный сбой ( _Мерлин сверху – это его третий кинк, но он никогда в этом не признается; а Мерлину признаваться и не нужно_ ) и почти восстанавливается, когда парень не просто наклоняется и целует его, а ещё и придерживает его подбородок. Артур приподнимается в поцелуй, когда он чувствует порыв ветра через окно, которое только секунду назад было закрыто.

Весна – это много вещей одновременно. Это возрождение, это любовь, нежность, это сила всего, что пережило зиму, это жизнеспособность и это принятие. Это возможность начать храбрый новый мир, пока новая зима не придёт испытывать жизнь в тех, кто остался после прошлой. Весна – это ещё восхитительные рабочие дни природы, когда вся Земля становится холстом для нового рисунка, который утверждает снисхождение природы и милость королевы существования. 

Для Мерлина холстом становится Артур. 

Он рисует на его шее засосами те созвездия, которые они успели увидеть, пока их не прогнали из открытого парка за неприличное поведение. Он выцеловывает амулеты и рисунки-обереги на его груди, неготовый потерять его ещё хоть когда-нибудь, хоть где-нибудь, пусть каждый момент этого и повторяется каждую секунду, просто не здесь. Хотя бы не здесь. Мерлин пишет краской руну на животе Артура и бормочет заклинание, которое в этом мире почти не работает. Он всё равно упрямо повторяет его и слизывает съедобную краску со своего пальца. 

Артур смотрит на него, будто завороженный. Он не знает, что он может сказать на это, но он должен сказать что-то, он _хочет_ сказать что-то значимое, сказать столько всего об этом... Он останавливается на том, что кладёт ладонь на щёку Мерлина и со всем, что только может выразить, говорит: «Спасибо». 

Мерлин, словно в дискуссии с самим собой, улыбается ему с каким-то средним между грустью и благодарностью выражением. Он не говорит ничего, просто расстёгивает и опускает джинсы Артура вместе с нижним бельём и мягко целует его у основания члена. 

Тот всегда чувствует себя странно, когда идёт в постель с Мерлином, не до конца понимая его состояние, но что-то в это заставляет его чувствовать себя лучше, а Артур всегда хочет дать ему возможность чувствовать себя лучше, и не сомневается в своём парне. И уж точно регулярно напоминает ему, как он поклоняется его скулам, рукам с длинными изящными пальцами, худому торсу... да в общем Мерлину, если говорить прямо. 

Мерлин аккуратно забирает в рот головку, перекатывая её на языке, словно леденец. Артур уже прогибается в спине, возможно, даже больше под влиянием задумчивого взгляда, который сфокусирован только на нём, чем от ощущения, и закусывает губу. Внезапно черноволосый парень лижет целую полоску от основания до головки, и Артур еле сдерживается, чтобы не зашипеть. Он считает, что минеты Мерлина заслуживают целых две, если не три, позиции в его списке кинков: 9 и 11. 

Через какие-то несколько секунд он обнаруживает палец, вертящийся вокруг его ануса птицей над гнездом. Он снова выгибается (частично чтобы Мерлин мог ввести в него палец, частично потому что то, что он проделывает своим языком, не должно быть легально) и позволяет пальцу парня вплыть в него, не насухую, но близко, одной только слюны не так уж и много для лубриканта. Но когда палец Мерлина начинает двигаться, оглаживая стенки и аккуратно рисуя круги внутри Артура, он не видит худшей вещи, чем прерваться в этот момент, глубоко вздыхая с широко открытыми глазами. 

И как будто зная, что после тяжёлого дня над отчётами Артур долго не продержится, палец Мерлина покидает парня и сменяется языком в считанные секунды, которые вырывают из груди где-то-короля-Альбиона негромкий гортанный стон. 

Мерлину не так уж и нужно долгое время, чтобы найти ту самую чувствительную точку и начать использовать свою находку по назначению, которое он считал приемлемым. Вскоре от напряжения парня не осталось и следа, а он, абсолютно расслабленный, лежал на кровати поверх одеяла с галактикой, разливающейся у него на животе и груди. 

Слишком расслабленный, чтобы заметить хоть что-нибудь, Артур не увидел, как именно на тумбе рядом с кроватью появились тёплая вода и полотенце. Зато он точно почувствовал, как Мерлин аккуратно стирает с него ещё даже не начавшую засыхать жидкость вместе с краской.


End file.
